


Y'all Want a Recipe For Tacos?

by atticusblackwolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: i hope you like tacos, i'm getting hungry as i post this, it's a recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusblackwolf/pseuds/atticusblackwolf
Summary: You get what you see, title says all. It's a recipe for a spice mix for tacos. I was thinking you might like it, because our favourite wizard is named Taako.





	Y'all Want a Recipe For Tacos?

Hey there everyone, here's my Mom's recipe for taco mix. It's super easy and I always blow people's mind when I mix this up instead of ripping open a packet. For added mystery, take the jar out of the cupboard and tell people it's the family secret.

Makes roughly 1/2 cup, 1 heaping tablespoon per pound meat. About 8 servings

2 tablespoons Chili Powder  
1 tablespoon ground cumin  
2 teaspoons ground salt (sea salt is best)  
2 teaspoons ground black pepper  
1 teaspoon paprika  
1 teaspoon ground coriander  
1/2 teaspoon garlic powder or 1 teaspoon flakes  
1/2 teaspoon onion powder  
1/2 teaspoon red pepper flakes ( or more to taste)  
1/2 teaspoon dried oregano  
1/2 teaspoon dried parsley 

optional:  
2 teaspoons sugar ( Mom does it, I don't)

Method:

Put everything in a bowl and mix it all up, If not using it right away, stores well in a jar in the cupboard.

If you are using it right away, diced up your chosen veggies fine (I like bell peppers and onions), once they look like starting to caramelize, start browning your chosen meat. I've tried it with ground beef, pork, moose and chicken, it tastes good with either. Add the spice mix once the meat is browned and then simmer for a few minutes. Then serve!!

Suggestions:

Once of my favourite ways to serve, besides the traditional way with tortillas, is to make a salad and then put the meat on top with a bunch of cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for fun in close to 20 years. I'm too scared to jump headfirst into writing, so here's a recipe.


End file.
